


can thiệp vào chuyện nhà sếp cùng với dagon, hastur và ligur

by annapotterkiku



Series: những chuyện triết học nhảm nhí của anthony janthony crowley và aziraphale ziraphale fell (cùng những cá nhân có liên quan) [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Hell, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Intervention, Office, Other, Religious Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: cảnh báo: câu chuyện này có miêu tả chi tiết hành động trưởng phòng bắt nạt nhân viênđừng hỏi cái này ở đâu ra, t cũng k biết đâu 😞😞viết xong cái này liền hc là Beelzebub nói tiếng Việt sẽ có giọng Hà Nội





	can thiệp vào chuyện nhà sếp cùng với dagon, hastur và ligur

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [meddling in the middle of a mysterious mess with dagon, hastur, and ligur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437871) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku), [honeyedgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedgold/pseuds/honeyedgold)

> cảnh báo: câu chuyện này có miêu tả chi tiết hành động trưởng phòng bắt nạt nhân viên
> 
> đừng hỏi cái này ở đâu ra, t cũng k biết đâu 😞😞
> 
> viết xong cái này liền hc là Beelzebub nói tiếng Việt sẽ có giọng Hà Nội

"Sếp." Dagon mở lời. Hastur và Ligur đứng trấn hai bên như hai vệ sĩ, im lặng đứng nhìn.

Ngồi sau chiếc bàn giấy, Beelzebub giương mắt nhìn một lượt đoàn tùy tùng đang chặn cửa văn phòng y. 

"Zìiii?"

Dagon hắng giọng. "Có chuyện này tụi tôi nghĩ nên bàn với sếp."

"Chuyện zì?"

"Chỗ làm việc với nhau bao nhiêu năm nay nên tôi mới nói, sếp đừng giận--"

"Chuyện zìiiii?" Beelzebub lặp lại. Y không thích lặp lại bản thân.

Dagon biết rõ điều đó, nên đành huỵch toẹt. "Trong phòng ngài có mùi gì đó kì lạ."

Đằng sau, Hastur và Ligur nghiêm trang gật đầu.

Beelzebub chợt ngồi thẳng lưng. Phái đoàn kia giật thót cả mình trong bụng. Khuỷu tay chống lên bàn, cằm dựa vào hai tay đan nhau, Beelzebub đơn giản hỏi. "Làm zaoooo?"

"Kiểu..." Dagon đắn đo. 

Beelzebub nhướn mày. 

Ligur lập tức nhảy vào hộ giá. "Như kiểu có mùi đạo đức quanh đây."

Im lặng. Cả phòng im phăng phắc, chỉ trừ tiếng ruồi vo ve. 

Hoàng tử Địa ngục chằm chằm dòm đàn em, biểu tình không đổi.

Đàn em trợn mắt ngó Hoàng tử Địa ngục, trong lòng đã tính kế vượt biên.

Sau một hồi tựa như vài thế kỉ, Beelzebub mới lên tiếng. "Đồ zảaa đó."

Đoàn tùy tùng trước cửa văn phòng cuối cùng cũng đã có thể chớp mắt.

"Đồ giả?"

"Ừ." Beelzebub nói. "Xịt phòng mới. Mùi đạo đức zả."

Lại một phút thinh lặng trôi qua.

"Dạ, sếp, mùi đạo đức giả mà ngửi giống đồ thật quá nhỉ?" Hastur lúng búng hỏi. "Sếp ăn trộm ở đâu mà khéo ghê!"

Ánh nhìn của Beelzebub xoáy thẳng vào hắn.

Hastur bắt đầu cầu nguyện.

"Chôm từ Thiên đàng chứ đâu." Beelzebub nói. Nở một nụ cười không cảm xúc Hồ Quang Hiếu.

Hastur nghĩ hắn phải hành động ngay bây giờ nếu muốn sống sót qua con trăng này.

Rất từ từ, rất chậm rãi, và rất ư là lo lắng -- hắn bắt đầu cười.

Hai kẻ kia cười theo trong sợ hãi.

Nụ cười mỉm chi của Beelzebub cũng đã nở to đến tận mang tai, nhưng vẫn không len lỏi được vào đôi ngươi đen láy.

"À, à, hiểu rồi. Thiên đàng toàn thum thủm mùi đạo đức giả." Dagon cố gắng cứu vớt tình hình. Hoàn toàn vô dụng. "Hiểu, hiểu..."

Ligur nghĩ mình nên rút là vừa. Vậy nên gã lẳng lặng chuồn thẳng.

Hai kẻ kia liền cun cút theo sau.

Cửa văn phòng của Beelzebub vừa đóng chặt, y liền thò tay xuống gầm bàn và lôi lên một mái tóc nâu bóng mượt.

"Đạo đức của ta là đồ thật 100% mà." Gabriel nhíu mày khiển trách.

Bàn tay giữ mái đầu của ngài giật một phát đau điếng, rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa ngài và y. 

"Đến mà không báo trước lần nữa, ta bẻ gãy cánh ngươi."


End file.
